Extravasando
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Battler tem um breve intervalo entre os jogos contra a bruxa cruel, na companhia de uma das servas de sua adversaria. Esses dois tem algumas coisas que precisam resolver e porque não aproveitar a presença um do outro?


**Extravasando**

Na pequena sala branca separada do mundo dos humanos, um lugar freqüentado apenas pelos não-humanos. Apesar disso um humano solitário ocupava uma das varias poltronas.

Esse homem fora separado de seu mundo e agora se encontrava em um bizarro jogo criado por uma bruxa. Mas mesmo se recusando a acreditar na magia da bruxa, ele ainda não havia obtido vitoria.

E era nesse estado em que ele se encontrava agora.

Ushiromiya Battler havia perdido mais um jogo contra a bruxa Beatrice. Encurralado pelas armadilhas da bruxa, ele lutou brava e tolamente, mas o resultado foi inevitável.

Após uma longa sessão em que teve que agüentar a humilhação provocada pela bruxa, as tiradas cruéis e a risada incessante das sete irmãs e os comentários condescendentes do mordomo-demônio, Battler conseguiu um tempo sozinho para por as idéias no lugar.

Ele ponderou longamente sobre a ultima partida, as mortes, os mistérios, as poucas verdades que descobriu... A verdade é que ainda não tinha idéia do que aconteceu.

"É inútil, é tudo inútil..." Exclama, levando as mãos a cabeça. Ele relaxa o corpo na poltrona, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. "Se ao menos eu pudesse esquecer esse jogo por alguns instantes..."

"O que é isso? Você completamente sozinho? Deve ser a primeira vez."

Battler olha para frente. Não importava muito para onde ele olhasse, a sala era pequena e as poltronas eram todas próximas a parede.

Um grupo de borboletas douradas se reúne e logo Battler pode reconhecer a pessoa que chegara. A mais velha das sete irmãs, Lúcifer.

"O que você quer? Não estou com humor para brincar."

Battler se arrepende daquelas palavras no momento em que elas saem. Sendo uma pessoa que aprende rápido, ele sabia que não devia mostrar fraqueza na frente de sua adversária ou de sua mobília. Por isso ele sabia que aquelas palavras surtiriam o efeito contrario ao desejado.

De fato, Lúcifer se aproxima, apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona em que Battler se sentava, e inclina o corpo, ficando com os olhos na mesma altura.

"Dessa vez eu vou me divertir com você sem precisar dividi-lo com as outras."

A expressão de Battler muda de uma carranca seu sorriso desafiador, Uma idéia divertida e interessante surge em sua mente.

"Oh... se era isso que você queria podia ter falado mais cedo." Diz Battler passando a mão no traseiro de Lucifer.

Lucifer salta para trás, sobressaltada. Seu rosto ligeiramente corado. Para aquela que representava o pecado da soberba qualquer tipo de humilhação era um crime imperdoável.

"Como você ousa... um mero humano... não vou te perdoar... apenas te matar não será o bastante! Vou te cortar e te fatiar até ficar tão irreconhecível que até Beatrice-sama terá dificuldades em trazê-lo de volta!" Grita ativando a lamina púrpura.

"Opa, opa, opa." Battler se defende erguendo as mãos. "Você não vai querer fazer isso. Se me matar, vai ter que esperar _Beatrice-sama _voltar para me trazer de volta e quando isso acontecer suas irmãs vão estar de volta também." Diz apontando com o indicador para Lucifer. "Você vai perder essa chance única, nee-chan." Conclui sorrindo e piscando.

Battler podia ser um pervertido e até um pouco masoquista, mas não era idiota e nem tinha vontade de morrer de novo. Já passara por esse suplicio nas mãos das sete irmãs mais vezes do que conseguia se lembrar. O único motivo para ter feito algo que evidentemente traria a fúria de Lucifer diante de si era a situação única em que ambos se encontravam.

Assim ele era capaz de se aproveitar da situação sem nenhum tipo de penalidade.

Lucifer sabia bem que outra oportunidade de caçoar e humilhar Battler sozinha provavelmente não surgiria em 100 anos. Ela queria aproveitar seu tempo, fazê-lo ficar de joelhos e saborear cada um de seus gritos.

A presença de suas irmãs afobadas acaba com a graça toda. Não importava que uma ou duas se segurassem, as outras sempre mordiam um pedaço grande demais e quebravam seu brinquedo antes da hora. De fato, Battler nunca agüentou mais de 60 segundos seguidos nas mãos das sete.

O rosto de Lucifer se contorcia em uma careta horrível. Ela queria aproveitar o momento, mas queria fazê-lo pagar ali e agora. A indecisão e a tentação eram visíveis. Battler percebeu que ela ainda não havia se convencido. Se ele não tomasse uma atitude, ela poderia se render ao seu orgulho e trucidá-lo ali mesmo.

"Por hora..." Diz se levantando. Lucifer aponta a lamina ao pescoço de Battler. "Porque não jogamos um joguinho amigável?" Oferece, desconfortável.

"E o que você tem em mente? Na certa será algo pervertido."

"É apenas algo inofensivo. A menos que você queira que seja pervertido, eu não –" Lucifer avança. Battler da um passo para trás e cai sentado no assento onde estava antes. "Brincadeira, brincadeira." Diz erguendo as mãos em defensiva. "Por enquanto porque não jogamos xadrez?"

Lucifer ergue uma sobrancelha. Ela não parecia impressionada com a escolha. Beatrice considerava aquele relés humano um objeto interessante e imprevisível, então quando Battler sugere algo tão comum, Lucifer não consegue deixar de ficar desapontada.

Mesmo assim era melhor do que nada.

"Parece interessante." Diz desfazendo a lamina. Battler ajeita a gravata em alivio.

Lucifer estala os dedos fazendo um tabuleiro de madeira surgir entre a poltrona de Battler e uma vazia. Ela assume a assento do outro lado.

"Damas primeiro." Oferece Battler com falsa cortesia. Lucifer sorri e move uma peça branca.

"Espero que você não ache que tem qualquer esperança de vencer esse jogo. Afinal de contas eu já vivi muitas vezes mais do que você e naturalmente tenho mais experiência." Diz Lucifer no tom mais arrogante que era capaz.

"Serio? Quantos anos você tem?" Retruca Battler fazendo seu primeiro movimento.

Novamente o rosto de Lucifer vira uma careta retorcida.

"Você esta testando a minha paciência, Ushiromiya Battler... deseja tanto assim ser morto pelas minhas mãos? Não se preocupe, farei sua morte a mais lenta e dolorosa o possível." E da uma risada cruel e condescendente.

Talvez fosse verdade que Lucifer tinha mais experiência no jogo, mas Battler teve uma excelente professora. Ele aprendeu mais do que filosofia com Kyrie. Ela era uma professora severa e jogadora impiedosa. Battler já estava acostumado a pressão do jogo e se lembrava do que aprendeu em suas partidas anteriores.

Quando eventualmente uma de suas peças e tomada, ele sente uma fisgada em seu braço direito. Logo uma mancha vermelha surge na manga.

Lucifer sorria orgulhosa. Já que foi ela que criou esse tabuleiro era de se esperar uma armadilha dessas.

A partida já estava pela metade e Lucifer tinha a vantagem. Ela agia como se a vitoria fosse sua desde o primeiro movimento e não media as palavras. Battler, com vários cortes, retrucava como podia, mas a situação não lhe era favorável.

Ou era o que ele queria que ela acreditasse. Era chegada da hora de fazer mais um movimento no verdadeiro jogo.

"Porque não agitamos um pouco esse jogo?"

"O que você tem em mente? Bom, isso não importa. Independente do que você tente não vai conseguir vencer."

"Porque não fazemos uma pequena aposta?"

"Uma aposta? Mas você não tem nada para apostar. Nesse momento sua vida já me pertence. O que você teria a me oferecer?" Lucifer se divertia com a patética tentativa de perseverança de seu adversário. Mas no final seria inútil.

"Será mesmo? Que tal se eu disser isso, da próxima vez que você me atacar eu irei agüentar por 3 minutos." Diz erguendo o mesmo numero de dedos para dar mais ênfase.

Lucifer ri com gosto.

"Acha mesmo que tem controle sobre isso? Como se você fosse capaz de manter tal promessa."

"Eu sou um homem que mantêm minha palavra." Responde com seriedade.

A mudança no tom de voz de Battler espanta Lucifer que se endireita no assento.

"B-bom, não teria graça se você quebrasse facilmente."

"Por outro lado... se eu vencer, hmm... o que você pode fazer?"

Lucifer nem mesmo havia pensado nisso. Ela estava tão certa de sua vitoria que nem mesmo se lembrou que em uma aposta os dois lados devem oferecer algo.

Mesmo assim, ela não acreditava que Battler pudesse derrotá-la. Logo o que ele queria não valia a pena nem ouvir.

"Você terá que fazer o que eu quiser." Conclui Battler.

"Tanto faz, você não vai vencer mesmo."

Battler estende uma mão. Lucifer aceita. A aposta estava valendo e o jogo continuou.

Para Lucifer, tudo que Battler fez foi dar a ela uma motivação adicional para fazê-la vencer.

"Se não conseguir cumprir sua promessa eu farei com que Beatrice-sama o ressuscite quantas vezes forem necessárias."

"Que assustador. Por outro lado espero que você cumpra sua promessa."

"Eu não sou como vocês humanos, não há necessidade pra eu mentir."

E o jogo recomeça. Lucifer continua com seu ataque impiedoso e Battler avança como pode. Não era uma partida refinada e nenhum dos dois queria ficar na defensiva.

Lucifer já conseguia ver sua vitoria. Faltavam apenas alguns poucos movimentos. Battler fora tolo ao desafiá-la nesse jogo.

"Xeque-mate." Anuncia Battler movendo uma peça.

"Como?!" Grita Lucifer se debruçando no braço da própria poltrona e observando com atenção o tabuleiro. Ela repara na parte mais próxima do tabuleiro onde seu rei não tinha para onde se mover. Xeque-mate de fato.

Lucifer estava tão absorvida com o próprio jogo, e tão confiante na própria vitoria que não estava prestando atenção nos movimentos de Battler. Ela não reparou quando ele começou a cercar seu rei.

"Mas como... como...?" Reclama tentando observar o tabuleiro de ângulos diferentes, como se isso a fizesse perceber uma saída.

"Não importa quanto você olhe. Xeque-mate. Você perdeu." Diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Você... um reles humano... como ousa... não vou te perdoar!"

A lamina púrpura se materializa mais uma vez e desce veloz no pescoço de Battler.

"Um momento." Diz Battler erguendo uma mão no caminho. "Não esta se esquecendo de nada?"

"Eu não vou cair nos seus truques uma segunda vez, prepare-se Ushiromiya Battler!"

"Eu pensei que você não precisava mentir."

A lamina de Lucifer para a distancia 0 da pele de Battler. Mais uma vez ela tinha uma carranca desagradável no rosto.

"Vai dizer que sua palavra não vale nada?"

Apelar para o orgulho de Lucifer era a chave para permanecer vivo nessa situação. Mesmo tendo perdido o jogo, ela não iria voltar atrás.

"Que seja." Resmunga Lucifer se afastando, dando as costas para Battler e cruzando os braços. A lamina desaparece. "No final tudo que você vai fazer vai ser pedir por uma morte rápida e sem dor."

O que ela não esperava, era que Battler iria por as mãos em sua cintura e a virá-la. Quando sua visão se reajusta por causa do movimento repentino, ela nota que havia pouca distancia entre eles. Muito pouco para seu conforto.

"O-o o que você pensa que está fazendo?!" Ela exclama erguendo uma mão e apontando os dedos para o pescoço dele. Ainda que suas unhas não fossem tão perigosas quanto a lamina, a essa distancia ela podia facilmente abrir sua garganta.

"Você perdeu o jogo, lembra?" Ele diz sem nenhuma vergonha.

"Isso não é justo! Alem disso você só tem direito a um pedido! Será que não existe nada alem de perversão na sua cabeça?!"

"Sabe, essa é a parte engraçada. Eu disse que você teria que fazer o que eu quisesse, mas nunca mencionei um limite." Diz sorrindo com a simplicidade de seu plano.

"Nem pense nisso, eu sou uma mobília de Be-"

Battler a corta a beijando bruscamente. Sua língua rapidamente invade a boca de Lúcifer.

Para Battler essa era a melhor maneira de se livrar da tensão do jogo. Toda a pressão e estresse haviam se acumulado e ele precisava extravasar aquilo tudo. Mas não é como se ele pudesse se atirar em cima de Beatrice. Se não houvesse uma condição especial, ele apenas seria triturado.

Para ele não importava se fosse a bruxa ou uma das sete irmãs, tudo que lhe era necessário era deixar seus instintos falarem mais alto. Esse era o plano desde o inicio. O fato de Lúcifer ter convenientemente aparecido sozinha ajuda muito, é claro.

"Mesmo que eu morra de novo, não será tão ruim." Ele pensa.

Lúcifer estava uma bagunça por dentro. Ela queria reagir, só não sabia como. Parte dela queria matá-lo, ali naquele instante. Cortar seus braços, se transformar em uma estaca e perfurar seu coração. E outra parte queria apenas se entregar a aquela invasão. Pois Lúcifer também estava cansada.

Cansada do jogo de aparências a que se submetia todos os dias com suas irmãs. Ela era a mais velha, naturalmente a líder, era de se esperar que mantivesse o controle do grupo.

Mais isso não era verdade, ela era a mais fraca de todas. Suas irmãs eram impulsivas e não paravam um instante. Lúcifer tinha que agir de forma arrogante o tempo todo senão elas não a respeitariam.

Ela enlaça o pescoço de Battler com os braços e responde o ataque com idêntico ardor. Lucifer já havia se decido a aceitar esse jogo novo, mas não iria se render assim tão facilmente. Afinal ela odiava perder acima de qualquer coisa.

Battler se surpreende. Não era bem o tipo de ataque que estava esperando. Mas esse era seu jogo, e se Lucifer havia aceitado, então ele iria até o fim.

Suas mãos viajam pelo corpo dela, sentindo sua maciez. Suas línguas travam um combate furioso, sem se renderem um ao outro, parando apenas porque já não tinham mais ar.

Lucifer empurra Battler para trás, fazendo ele cair sentado na poltrona onde estava antes. Embora aparentasse ser apenas uma garota da mesma idade de Battler, ela era um ser sobrenatural. Uma serva da bruxa.

Mas esse não foi um gesto de rejeição. Pois ela vem em seguida, sentando no colo dele, com seu sorriso arrogante. Ela desata o nó da gravata de Battler com o dedo enquanto o beijava rapidamente nos lábios.

Ele tira a jaqueta de Lucifer a fazendo deslizar por seus braços. Então ela desfaz os botões do terno e da camisa dele.

"Você acha que eu nunca percebi o jeito como você está sempre me olhando?" Ela diz, o sorriso arrogante ainda em sua expressão.

"É difícil não olhar quando você se veste desse jeito." Ele responde com uma expressão a altura.

E eles voltam a se atacar, ambos queimando de desejo. Nenhum deles tinha qualquer ponta de razão mais. Qualquer peça de roupa que ainda estivesse neles era apenas pano no caminho, era rasgado sem piedade. Seus corpos gritavam um pelo outro.

Não havia qualquer tipo de sentimento entre eles, os dois não se amavam. Apenas haviam sido tomados de desejo, nada mais simples. Um desejo primordial.

"O que você está fazendo, Onee-sama?"

Battler e Lucifer provavelmente teriam seguido adiante, não fossem as múltiplas vozes que surgiram.

Eles param e lentamente se viram. Embora já tivessem reconhecido a quem aquelas vozes pertenciam.

Uma do lado da outra, formando um semi-circulo ao redor da poltrona, as outras seis irmãs do purgatório. Cada uma com uma expressão diferente.

Asmodeus tinha uma expressão lasciva, mas não era dirigida a Battler, mas sim a Lucifer. Ela estava quase parabenizando sua irmã mais velha. Belphegor já tinha levando a mão a testa e tinha um ar de resignação. Provavelmente ela tinha imaginado que algo assim iria acontecer.

Os olhos de Leviathan acumulavam lagrimas, mas se eram de desapontamento ou ciúmes, ninguém sabia dizer. O rosto de Satan parecia estar se torcendo de convulsões. Ela estava furiosa e pronta pra descarregar em alguém.

Mammon tinha a mesma expressão de Asmodeus, mas está se dirigia a Battler. Ela limpava a saliva que se acumulava no canto da boca e estava pronta para se declarar a próxima. Só Beelzebub parecia genuinamente não entender a situação e tinha um olhar de duvida estampado no rosto.

"N-não é o que vocês estão pensando!" Lucifer tenta se defender inutilmente. Seu rosto todo havia assumido um tom vermelho. Não havia muito que dizer já que quase todas suas peças de vestuário estavam no chão.

"Oh! E que explicação você teria, Onee-sama?" Pergunta Asmodeus dando um passo a frente.

Lucifer tenta falar qualquer coisa. Ela se vira para suas irmãs, mas só consegue balbuciar qualquer coisa sem lógica. Ela tenta se explicar, mas todas suas palavras morriam na garganta ao encarar os olhares das seis. Finalmente ela se vira para Battler e acerta um tapa violento no rosto dele, antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de borboletas douradas.

Asmodeus e Satan ainda tentam chamar Lucifer de volta, mas ela já havia se retirado para algum lugar longínquo.

Sem terem mais a irmã para perturbarem, elas decidiram se voltar a aquele que ficou sobrando.

A partir desse momento a memória de Battler fica confusa e ele não se recorda mais do que aconteceu.

"Acho que Satan começou a gritar comigo, qualquer coisa sobre me aproveitar de Lucifer... Mammon e Belphegor começaram a discutir qualquer coisa e... não cheguei a ver quem deu o primeiro golpe..." Resmunga Battler com uma mão na testa.

Na certa fora morto e ressuscitado novamente. A dor de cabeça lhe dizia isso claramente.

"O que está resmungando ai, Battler?" Ele ouve a voz de sua adversária, Beatrice do outro lado da sala branca. Ao seu lado Ronove servia o chá preto favorito de sua mestra. Não havia nem sinal das sete irmãs.

"Vamos continuar, Battler, nosso jogo eterno." Diz a bruxa, puxando uma risada insana.

O intervalo havia acabado. Era hora de Battler voltar a sua disputa contra a bruxa dourada. Ele bate no próprio rosto para acordar de vez.

...

Na mansão dourada, a residência da bruxa, Lucifer sentada no parapeito de uma janela ponderava. Se Battler vencesse a próxima partida ele iria embora, certo? Iria voltar para o chato e tedioso mundo dos humanos. Um mundo onde a magia não existe. Um mundo onde ela não existia.

Mas não tinha como, certo? Beatrice não seria derrotada. Ele iria perder, iria se desesperar e iria fugir. E ela iria atrás. Iria rir e humilhar aquele humano patético.

Não havia nenhum outro motivo para vê-lo, certo?

...

Se ele derrotasse a bruxa tudo aquilo desapareceria. Então talvez... e apenas talvez ele não fosse com tudo dessa vez. Podia pegar mais leve, deixar Beatrice vencer e exigir um outro intervalo.

Pois se a bruxa fosse derrotada, ela desapareceria, e seus servos iriam junto.

Mas não era tudo uma mentira? Um faz-de-conta? Se a brxa não era real, ora, seus servos também não eram.

E Battler pensou que talvez, viver uma mentirinha de vez em quando não era uma coisa tão má assim.

**Fim.**


End file.
